


Disoriented (VII)

by Vampirine



Series: 55 Word Stories [7]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: 55 Fiction, Fever Dreams, Gen, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirine/pseuds/Vampirine
Summary: The seventh in a series of 55 word stories.





	Disoriented (VII)

**_Disoriented._ **

_It’s a fever dream._

_You can tell because you still taste the NyQuil on your tongue as you sip your tea._

_Men are sitting in the corners of the room, chatting like they’re in some Parisian cafe._

_You feel... funny._

_Someone asks you where you are going, but you were unaware you were walking._


End file.
